Una noche muy larga
by Piccapo
Summary: Eren, después de beber más de la cuenta, decide declararse al sargento Rivaille. ¿Qué pasará?


**Hola, aquí les dejo un fanfic cortito de Shingeki no Kyojin. No me da tiempo revisarlo, por lo que si hay alguna falta de ortografía perdonadme D:**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Caminaba hacia su perdición y lo sabía, pero aun así seguía caminando. Ya no se escuchaba el bullicio de la fiesta que se tenían montada sus compañeros, lo único que le acompañaba era el sonido de sus pasos. A cada paso que daba una parte de su cerebro le decía que aquello no era buena idea, que diera media vuelta, pero otra parte le decía que era ahora o nunca. Lo que más le preocupaba era que tenía muchas posibilidades de ser rechazado. Después de todo aún era prácticamente un niño. El alcohol que había bebido en la fiesta le estaba haciendo hacer algo estúpido, o más bien le había dado el valor del que carecía normalmente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta en cuestión se detuvo y llamó torpemente con los nudillos. El sargento Rivaille abrió la puerta pocos segundos después.

—¿Qué ocurre, Eren? –dijo con su expresión severa de siempre.

—Tengo que pedirle algo muy importante. ¿Puedo entrar?

El hombre le miró fijamente unos segundos antes de asentir. Eren entró con paso torpe y echó un vistazo a la habitación. Estaba pulcramente ordenada y justo en el centro había una cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó. Rivaille se colocó a su lado.

—¿Y bien? –preguntó el hombre.

—Verá, yo… ¿Podría darme un beso? –dijo poniéndose muy rojo.

—¿Un beso? –preguntó extrañado el sargento.

—Sí.

Rivaille tomó la barbilla del muchacho con la mano y se inclinó hacia delante, plantando un pulcro beso sobre los jóvenes labios.

—Dime, Eren, ¿acaso yo te gusto? –susurró en su oído.

—S-sí —dijo Eren sorprendido de que realmente le hubiera besado.

—¿Hay algo más que te gustaría que hiciera?

—Querría que… me besara otra vez.

El hombre obedeció, colocando sus labios sobre los de Eren de nuevo y acariciándolos con la lengua.

—Abre la boca —dijo, a lo que el menor la abrió dejando paso a la cálida lengua de Rivaille. El hombre le besó despacio pero apasionadamente, haciendo que Eren comenzara a excitarse. De pronto, sin previo aviso, se separó de él.

—Estás ebrio —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí —respondió Eren mirándole con las mejillas encendidas. Rivaille resopló y se apartó de él.

—Dije que haría lo que quisieras, pero sólo eres un niño y no estás en condiciones, así que no pienso hacer nada. Me gustas, Eren, pero va en contra de mis principios aprovecharme de un borracho.

Eren sonrió.

—¿En verdad yo le gusto?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. —dijo Rivaille algo molesto— Quizás después ni siquiera lo recuerdes, estúpido niño. Vamos fuera, un poco de aire fresco te sentará bien.

Pasaron por delante de la sala en la que se celebraba la fiesta y el sargento no pudo evitar echarles una pequeña bronca.

—Mañana quiero esto totalmente impecable. Sasha, no se duerme encima de la mesa…

Eren sonrió sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre, que era unos centímetros más bajo que él. Podía ser muy duro, violento y maniático, pero también era serio y educado. Al principio le había molestado que no quisiera besarlo por haber bebido, pero ahora lo entendía. No quería hacer algo de lo que luego él se arrepintiera. Después de todo, como había dicho antes, Eren sólo era un niño.

Caminaron por los enormes jardines del castillo. Poco a poco el efecto del alcohol se fue disipando, y con él la confianza de Erén. Cuando el chico se concienció de lo que estaba ocurriendo quiso huir de la vergüenza, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba caminando pegado al hombre que le gustaba y al cual ahora se había declarado. Además ahora se irían a la habitación del sargento a hacer quién sabe qué… casi habría preferido quedarse borracho.

—¿Y bien, Eren? ¿Aún sigue queriendo que le bese? —preguntó Rivaille sin mirarle mientras andaban.

—Y-yo… claro que sí, señor.

El hombre paró en seco y sin previo aviso se giró, se puso de puntillas y besó a Eren. El chico se quedó sorprendido, pero correspondió rápidamente al beso. Sin el sopor que producía el alcohol las sensaciones eran más intensas, pero también tenía más miedo a hacer algo mal. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Estaban tendidos en la cama, Rivaille arriba y Eren abajo. Se besaban apasionadamente, acariciando el torso del otro. Hacía ya rato que la ropa había empezado ser una molestia y ahora ambos estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba. De vez en cuando Rivaille bajaba su mano hasta la entrepierna de Eren para palpar su notable erección, haciendo que este se estremeciera. Sin duda le gustaba más así, sobrio y tímido. El cuerpo de Eren era delgado y musculoso, pero aún mantenía cierta blandura que le recordaba que sólo era un muchacho de quince años. Le encantaba, sinceramente. Sus besos fueron bajando por el cuello de Eren, después por su torso y se detuvieron al llegar al cierre de su pantalón. Levantó la vista y se deleitó con la visión de todo el torso del chico y de su rostro sonrojado. Las manos de Eren estaban hundidas en su pelo y le acariciaban.

—¿Quieres que siga por aquí? —preguntó mordiendo el borde del pantalón de Jaeger. El chico simplemente asintió. Rivaille desabrochó el pantalón y dejó al descubierto la ropa interior de Eren. Masajeó con fuerza la erección para después sacarla y metérsela en la boca. Ante el inesperado y placentero contacto, Eren se incorporó, quedando sentado. Con una mano se apoyó en la cama mientras que con la otra se agarró a espalda de su sargento. De su garganta no tardaron en salir gemidos ahogados.

Rivaille disfrutaba de las contracciones en el miembro del contrario. Hacer aquello le excitaba más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Sólo el saber que Eren estaba sintiendo placer hacía que él también lo sintiera. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. Cuando el Eren dio los primeros signos de ir correrse, sintió que no podía más. Su erección le dolía.

—Rivaille, para —dijo el chico entonces, y él obedeció. El muchacho hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para ponerse encima de Rivaille. El mayor lo estaba haciendo todo sin recibir nada a cambio y aquello no estaba bien. Tenía que compensarle. Sacó el miembro del menor y comenzó a masajearlo, haciendo que se estremeciera. Se sorprendió del tamaño que tenía, teniendo en cuenta que Rivaille era un hombre pequeñito. Aquello sólo pudo excitarle más. Con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó a dilatar su entrada. Dolía, pero quería hacerlo. Y estaba seguro de que el sargento también. Cuando decidió que era suficiente, procedió a sentarse sobre la erección de Rivaille. El hombre le ayudó y procuró no hacerle más daño del que ya le estaba haciendo. Eren al principio se arrepintió por lo doloroso que era, pero cuando el mayor empezó a moverse, esa idea quedó descartada. Especialmente cuando alcanzó un punto en concreto en su interior.

—Aaaa… —exclamó— no pares ahora, por fav… aaaah…

Como Rivaille tenía las manos ocupadas empujando sus caderas, él mismo comenzó a masturbarse. Cuando el hombre le preguntó si podía correrse dentro, él le dijo que eso no hacía falta ni preguntarlo. Así, en pocos minutos, Eren se corrió y Rivaille no tardó en hacer lo mismo con un gruñido de placer.

Se tumbaron ambos boca arriba y poco a poco fueron recuperando el aliento. Cuando estuvieron tranquilos, a Eren le entró mucho sueño, pero Rivaille no le dejó dormirse.

—Si quieres dormir aquí primero ambos nos tenemos que duchar y después cambiar las sábanas. Qué desagradable sería dormir con sábanas sucias.

Eren se levantó de mala gana dispuesto a hacer caso a las órdenes de su superior. Después de todo sí quería quedarse a dormir con él. Cuando empezó a caminar notó un dolor punzante en el trasero. Estuvo a punto de reclamarlo, pero sabía que aquello no iba a ser excusa para Rivaille. Además, no quería interrumpir su discurso sobre limpieza o seguro que se enfadaría.

Sin duda aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.


End file.
